Pater Pecatis
by Pamina Black
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado, Hermione comienza su 7 año en Hogwarts, aliviada de que la epoca oscura haya pasado. quiere continuar con su vida como todos, menos Draco Malfoy, quien se encuentra bajo un mortal encantamiento, del k no tiene escapatoria [D
1. Ultimo año

**Hola a los primeros lectores de historia... en realidad este primer capitulo parte como un piloto de un fic... ya que reconozco me complicaba la idea de crear un Dramione mientras ellos seguían en Hogwarts, porque enhebrar ideas coherentemente era complicado, sin embargo anoche se me vino a la mente esta idea, la verdad no se que tan bien o mal esta, pero quiero probar que tal la recepción de ustedes los lectores... debo decirles que a diferencia de mi otro fic Dramione, este si que es una idea loca que surgió de mi cabezota en que solo tengo las ideas esbozadas para los primero capítulos, no como "Frente a frente nuevamente", que desde que lo comencé a escribir, ya tenía un esquema estructurado mas o menos de como serían los capítulos y la historia completa.**

**En cuanto al nombre del fic "Pater pecatis", significa en latín "El pecado del padre"... ya entenderán el porque...**

**No les aseguro nada en cuanto a una próxima actualización... sin embargo reconozco que el segundo capitulo ya lo estoy escribiendo...**

**Espero disfruten este Capitulo "piloto"**

**Saludos cordiales,**

**Pamina**

**Capitulo Uno: "Ultimo año"**

Felicidad, eso era lo que sentía Hermione Granger al cruzar la barrera 9 y tres cuartos de la Estación King Cross, el ver a innumerosos chicos con sus capas de Hogwarts corriendo felices para reencontrarse con sus amigos, el sonido de los motores de la locomotora, las risas y gritos de emoción... Por su parte, la chica se sentía ansiosa de comenzar su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, sabía que las cosas serían muy distintas ahora... Voldemort había sido derrotado, y el mundo mágico poco a poco comenzaba a reamarse después de las evidentes fisuras que había dejado el mago oscuro antes de morir...

La chica avanzó ansiosa mientras empujaba su carrito con el equipaje, quería encontrar a sus amigos pronto, poder abrazarlos y sentir que por fin la vida podía tener un futuro lejos de las intimidaciones de la época oscura por la que acaban de pasar... época que había dejado muchas huellas en todos, en sus seres queridos, en ella misma... cicatrices que quizás no se borrarían jamás, y quedarían como recuerdo de una época de luz y oscuridad, pero que sin embargo había salido airosa...

Hermione se reconocía que había cambiado, había dejado atrás la inocencia de la juventud, los eventos vividos la habían obligado a rearmarse con más temple, más dureza y más determinación, aunque eso no significara que su esencia dulce, fiel y servicial se hubiera cambiado. Físicamente había cambiado bastante también, la madurez casi adulta de la chica, también se veía reflejada en su cuerpo, estaba más delgada, más atlética, reflejando la silueta de una mujer joven, su cabello ya no lo llevaba tan corto como antes, por lo que al ser más largo también se había vuelto mas maleable... su característica chasquilla sobre la frente no la había cambiado jamás, y es que era prácticamente una parte de su ser.

Se adelantó con determinación, y sonrió al distinguir una multitud de cabezas pelirrojas, no cabía dudas, eran los Weasley.

- ¡Hermione!- Ginny, la menor de los Weasley corrió a abrazarla.

- Ginny, que gusto verte.

- Te eché tanto de menos, aunque hayan sido solo dos semanas creo que ya estábamos acostumbrados a vivir juntos...- dijo la pelirroja.

- No sabes cuanto los extrañé yo también... ¿Y Ron?

- Subió a buscar un compartimiento, ya sabes como es él...

- ¡Hermione!- dijo una voz que la chica la distinguió como una de las de sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Harry!

Ambos se acercaron y Harry la abrazó con fuerzas, en un abrazo que duró varios segundos, después de todo la guerra solo había hecho confirmar la gran amistad que tenían ellos dos, lo mismo con Ron; creando lazos más fuertes que cualquier magia...

- ¿Como has estado? ¿Qué tal están tus padres?- preguntó el chico.

- Bien... aunque aún algo consternados, el hecho que el mismo Dumbledore fuera a visitarlos a mi casa para relatarles lo del año anterior los dejó bastantes turbados... creo que si no supieran lo terca y decidida que soy, y que contra viento y marea yo iba a regresar a Hogwarts este año, se abrían atrevido a insinuarme que continuara mis estudios en una escuela muggle... ¿Tú? ¿Que tal estás?

- Bastante mejor... estuve con la familia de Ron estas semanas... aún no logro que sane la herida de mi pierna por completo, en San Mungo me dijeron que tardará al menos unos dos meses en convertirse en cicatriz... algo parecido con lo que te ocurrió a ti...

Hermione casi instintivamente sintió un escalofrío en su espalda... era cierto, tenía una gigantesca cicatriz en su espalda, como recuerdo de una de las batallas en la que se había visto involucrada, detalle de algún mortífago que por llevar mascara nunca supo quien era, el hechizo del mago le traspasó la piel, abriendo una fisura bastante grande a través de su espalda, haciéndole una herida que tardó varias semanas en cerrarse, dejándole como recuerdo una gran cicatriz, que ni la señora Pomfrey ni los magos de San Mungo pudieron borrársela...

Harry volvió a abrazarla, se separaron solo cuando oyeron la voz de Ron acércaseles.

- He dejado a Pig en el compartimiento para que no lo vayan a ... ¡Hermione!

El pelirrojo corrió a abrazar a la castaña, y al igual que Harry, fueron varios los segundos en que ambos se abrazaron transmitiéndose el cariño fraternal de amigos. Hermione no daba más en felicidad, estaba en Hogwarts nuevamente, lista para su último año en aquella escuela, hecho que el año anterior dudó de poder realizar... estaba con sus mejores amigos, la guerra había terminado y la vida continuaba para ella y sus seres queridos...

Casi al otro extremo del anden, se encontraba un chico de figura espigada, piel pálida, rubio y unos ojos grises que transmitían un frío glacial, se encontraba junto a un hombre adulto, de cabello rubio al igual que el joven, facciones duras, y ojos infectados de una dureza imposible de describir con palabras, ambos sujetos, el joven, y el viejo parado junto a él, se encontraban de pie, sin dirigirse la palabra por varios minutos.

- No entiendo que utilidad tiene volver a este patético colegio...- dijo el muchacho con una voz fría, seca y arrastrando las palabras levemente, como era característico en él- ... si el mismo Dumbledore...

- Me importa poco lo que haya dicho ese viejo loco- lo interrumpió Lucius Malfoy- terminarás tu último año en Hogwarts, _aunque sea lo último que hagas..._

Draco fijó la mirada en su padre con intenso odio, sin embargo el hombre miraba al frente, como si su hijo no estuviera frente a él.

- Ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme... puede ser la última vez que

- No saldrás con sentimentalismos, y menos ahora- le dijo el hombre volteando su rostro pálido hacia la del chico- Tu y yo sabemos que esto no estaba dentro de mis planes...

- Si mi madre...

Tu madre no esta viva muchacho... y dudo que haya sido de ayuda en este momento- lo interrumpió el hombre.

Draco tragó saliva pesadamente, la verdad no quería regresar a ese colegio, donde sabía que lo señalarían cuando él pasara por lo pasillos, como "el hijo del mortífago redimido"... no es que le importara tampoco, se había criado de forma que lo que pensara el resto no le importase en lo más mínimo, sin embargo ahora algunas cosas habían cambiado...el apellido Malfoy había sufrido un grave revés luego de la guerra, ya no tenía el peso de antes... la guerra había finalizado, dando como vencedores a "Dumbledore y su tropa de imbéciles"- pensó el chico... aunque no es que él estuviera de parte de Voldemort, él no era un lame botas como su padre, él nunca quiso tomar parte de semejante guerra, él velaba por sus propios intereses, y estar bajo el alero de otro mago, por muy poderoso y temible que haya sido, no era del agrado de Draco, jamás había concebido el hecho de seguir a alguien, las cosas siempre eran al revés...por eso detestaba a su padre... ÉL no era como su padre... su padre era un imbécil, por culpa de su padre su madre había muerto, por culpa de las malas decisiones de Lucius Malfoy, él, su hijo estaba pagando por los pecados del padre...

Draco miró el tren con desdén, después de todo Hogwarts era él único lugar que le quedaba, al menos era mejor estar en aquella apestosa escuela, donde podría desquitar su rabia con otros alumnos, que quedarse con su padre en casa, que ya había demostrado que no lo quería ni solo un poco, y tampoco se lo reprochaba, ya que él le tenía menos aprecio que a los elfos domésticos, el muchacho no quería a nadie, nunca lo había hecho, quizás solo a su madre... los sentimientos eran para los débiles e ingenuos, y él no creía serlo, el cariño y la bondad eran lenguajes que el chico repudiaba...

El tren parecía que ya iba a ponerse en marcha, el rubio se adelantó sin siquiera despedirse de su padre, sin embargo Lucius habló, haciendo que el chico se detuviera

- Cuida que no te vean "eso"... terminarás este año Draco, y nadie sabrá nada... y tú seguirás llevando el apellido Malfoy como lo haz hecho hasta entonces...

- Como si fuera de utilidad el apellido que tengo...

Y dicho esto, el muchacho subió al tren, que ya se estaba poniendo en marcha, sintiendo como la rabia lo consumía por completo, si hubiera sido por él, Lucius Malfoy yacería muerto por un avada kedabra conjurado por su varita. Para suerte del muchacho encontró inmediatamente un compartimiento vacío, entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a la ventana, esperaba que su sola presencia ahí fuera suficiente para que nadie se atreviera a entrar a molestarlo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Al fin estudiaremos nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts!¡Tendremos que rendir los EXTASIS! Según lo que recuerdo...- dijo Hermione radiante, mientras miraba a sus amigos sentados frente y junto a ella.

- Hermione- dijo Ron con voz aburrida interrumpiéndola- ¿No me podrías dejar disfrutar estos momentos sin tener que pensar en lo terrible que será rendir los exámenes este año? Porque eso es lo que son "EXAMENES TERRIBLES DE ALTA SABIDURIA E INVOCACIONES SECERETAS".

La castaña se sonrojó levemente por el comentario de su amigo, y es que no podía evitar la emoción de creer todo lo que estaba viviendo, ya que durante mucho tiempo creyó que jamás volvería a pisar Hogwarts otra vez, incluso pensó que jamás volvería a ver Hogwarts... la posibilidad de morir, fue algo que Hermione jamás dejo de tener en cuenta...

- De todas formas creo que Hermione tiene razón Ron- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano- Debes preocuparte de rendir buenos EXTASIS, no creo que mamá mire con buenos ojos si terminas en un nivel de TROLL.

Ron miró a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Harry y Hermione reían, Ginny le sonrió sarcásticamente a su hermano y volvió a jugar con su cabello como lo hacía siempre, Harry miró de reojo a la pelirroja sentada junto a él, luego de terminada la guerra, no había tenido ni el tiempo ni el valor suficiente para hablar con ella... las cosas habían quedado congeladas y no se había vuelto a hablar del asunto de si ser o no ser novios, Harry sabía que la quería con el alma, pero no quería apurar las cosas, quería retomar una vida de tranquilidad y aprovechar cada instante, además no estaba seguro de si Ginny había decidido esperarlo durante todo este tiempo...

Los chicos pasaron un agradable viaje, Ginny los había dejado, para ir a saludar a las amigas de su curso, así, los tres amigos se quedaron solos...

- ¿Vieron a Lucius Malfoy en el anden junto a Draco?- preguntó Harry.

- No... pero supongo que no debió sentirse nada de bien, después de todo, ahora el nombre de Lucius Malfoy tiene menos peso que un paquete de palomitas de maíz...- respondió Hermione

- ¿¿Palomitas de qué??- preguntó Ron

- En serio Ron, aún podrías considerar ir al menos de escucha a las clases de Estudios Muggles...- le dijo la chica entornando los ojos.

El pelirrojo la miró algo ofendido.

- Me gustaría ver si Malfoy se seguirá pavoneando como idiota por los pasillos como antes...- dijo la castaña.

- El que su padre se haya salvado por un pelo de no ir a Azkaban sólo por haberse pasado a nuestro bando en el momento exacto no lo hace parecer menos perdedor...- dijo Ron.

- Si pero eso no quita que sea un Malfoy...- dijo Harry

- Bueno, de todas formas, este será el último año que tendremos que soportar a ese idiota con aires de grandeza...- concluyó Hermione dando por terminado el tema.

Los tres chicos continuaron conversando muy amigablemente, Neville Longbottom se les unió luego y los cuatro amigos tuvieron un viaje muy ameno hasta arribar a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde bajaron rápidamente para tomar uno de los coches para ir a Hogwarts.

Draco bajó del tren cuando calculó que casi ya no habían alumnos por los pasillos de éste. Caminando lentamente, sin perder su compostura se dirigió hacia los carruajes tirados por threstals, ya quedaban pocos, puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos había tomado el suyo.

El muchacho estaba apunto de subir a uno cuando una voz familiar le hizo detenerse.

- No te vi en el tren... pensé que probablemente querías estar solo...- dijo Blaise Zabinni mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

- Así es- dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente también.

- No quedan muchos carruajes así que te guste o no tendremos que compartir uno- le dijo el chico de pelo castaño oscuro, como toda respuesta, Draco se subió a un carruaje, sabía que esa era la manera de Blaise de decirle que quería conversar con él... la verdad es que tampoco le molestaba demasiado, ya que Blaise había sido uno de los pocos que siempre había estado junto a él...

Ambos muchachos subieron al carruaje y en algunos minutos no se dirigieron la palabra, el rubio miraba el paisaje, sin admirar nada, más bien con la mirada perdida.

- Las cosas para nosotros cambiaron bastante...- dijo Blaise en un intento de iniciar la conversación.

- Si te refieres al hecho de que San Potter haya sido al fin el "salvador" del mundo mágico y la tropa de imbéciles de sus amigos lo apoyen... me tiene sin cuidado- respondió el rubio.

- Sabes que ya no gozaremos de los privilegios de antes...- continuó el moreno.

- El minuto en que acaben mis privilegios en esta patética escuela lo decidiré yo- añadió Draco.

- De todas formas, quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyaré Draco Malfoy, aunque pienses que no necesites a nadie, no pierdo nada con decirte que no porque Voldemort haya muerto, yo me convertiré en un seguidor del desquiciado de Dumbledore y su privilegiado Potter.

Draco, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, no pudo dejar de sentir que su fastidio disminuía algo, el saber que Blaise, quien era de los pocos que podría considerarse "cercano" al rubio, siguiera junto a él, era un gesto que demostraba que el moreno era una persona fiel.

Ambos chicos bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron al gran comedor, para el banquete de bienvenida. Draco, acompañado de Blaise Zabini, seguían siendo una dupla intimidante, después de todo, el resto sabía que ambos chicos no iban a cambiar su actitud por mucho que la guerra hubiese terminado. Entraron al gran comedor y se sentaron, uniéndoseles luego Pansy Parkinson y Goyle, a quien era ver extraño ver sin su compañero de toda la vida, Vincent Crabbe, quien había muerto en una de las batallas...

Draco recorrió la vista por la mesa de Slytherin, se fijó en como Pansy Parkinson no se atrevía si quiera a mirarlo, y Goyle parecía perdido en algún lugar lejos del Gran Salón, siguió recorriendo la mesa, y sus ojos grises chocaron con los ojos verdes de otro muchacho quien lo miraba fijamente, era Theodore Nott, el rubio lo continuó mirando, y Theodore solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, Draco no lo saludó, solo continuó la vista fija en él, pero Theodore comprendió que esa había sido la manera de saludo del rubio.

Como siempre, se hizo la ceremonia de selección de alumnos de primer año, donde la profesora McGonagall los llamaba a sentarse en el taburete mientras el sombrero seleccionador escogía a que casa debían pertenecer, la lista era considerablemente más amplia que otros años, por lo que cuando terminaron, ya varios estómagos rugían de hambre, especialmente el de Ron Weasley.

- ¿ No podrían hacer lo de la selección después de comer?- se quejó el pelirrojo.

Hermione solo le dedicó una mirada de reproche que fue suficiente para que su amigo callara y no se quejara más.

Como todos los años, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa de profesores para dirigirse a los alumnos, sin dudas el discurso de ese año sería un discurso especial, de eso no cabían dudas...

- Estimados alumnos- comenzó a decir el viejo de barba blanca y anteojos de media luna, que aquella noche vestía una chillona capa color azul eléctrico con muchas estrellas amarillas- ¡BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO AÑO EN HOGWARTS! Un año que sin dudas nos trae muchas novedades, como todos saben, Voldemort al fin ha sido derrotado, y con él, la oscuridad y maldad que se cernía sobre nosotros se ha ido también- se escucharon muchos aplausos por parte de los estudiantes, de la mesa de slytherin sin embargo, solo se oían aplausos "cordiales"- No hay que olvidar nunca que luego de periodos de oscuridad la luz se hace presente, el saber que tenemos amigos fieles y que nos apoyan en todo momento es el reflejo fiel de que no debemos echarnos a morir por mucho que los tiempos nos sean adversos...

Draco emitió un bufido, que solo Blaise percibió.

- ... y por sobre todo no olvidar nunca que el amor de nuestros corazones es el mejor arma para los males que nos aquejan...

Ahora fue Blaise el que bufó con ganas.

- Ese viejo cada día esta más loco- dijo en un tono de voz que fue oíble para todos los que se encontraban sentados cerca de ellos, que lo miraron con cierto temor y respeto.

Draco emitió una de sus sonrisas crueles, sin dudas el tener a Zabini a su lado, aunque no lo considerara un amigo, ya que él reconocía no tener amigos, pero si COMPAÑEROS, el saber que el moreno estaba ahí para hacer menos irritable su estancia en su ultimo año lo hacían pensar que quizás no todo era tan malo... era su último año...

- "Mi último año... mi último año en Hogwarts... mi último año de vida..."- pensó el muchacho mientras veía como la comida aparecía en las bandejas, dando así por iniciado el banquete de bienvenida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eso sería el primer capitulo, ¿Que tal? ¿Les interesó? Les vuelvo a repetir... mi prioridad esta en el otro fic de Draco- Hermione "Frente a frente nuevamente", sin embargo la mente y la inspiración son caprichosas, por lo tanto nadie dice que no pueda estar con las dos historias simultaneamente activas.**

**Un beso**

**Espero que al menos hayan disfrutado de este primer Capítulo.**

**Pamina Black**

**P.D: TENGO UN PROBLEMA GIGANTEEE:O QUE HAGO PARA PODER SUBIR MAS DE LOS 15 "DOCUMENTS" QUE YA TENGO?? SOY NUEVA EN ESTA PAGINA Y AÚN NO ENTIENDO SU FUNCIONAMIENTO. POR FAVOR SI ALGUIEN ES TAN AMABLE DE DECIRME QUE HACER!! ACABO DE QUEDAR EN SHOCK PORQUE ME SALIÓ QUE NO PODÍA SUBIR MÁS QUE 15 DOCUMENTS, Y NO PUEDO DEJAR DE SUBIR CAPITULOS!!! HELP ( **


	2. Naturaleza de serpiente

**Hola!! MIL DISCULPAS por tardar taaanto en este segundo capitulo, es que la verdad me asalta un periodo de poca imaginación creativa, probablemente el estrés de fin de año es el culpable de todo xD ahahaha de verdad que pido perdon... u.u **

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia, le verdad es que me ha costado un poco más escribir esta historia que el otro Dramione, supongo que es porque quiero que la historia tenga coherencia, y sea una historia con consistencia, por lo que he tenido que borrar y reescribir varias partes, este capitulo es corto, LO SÉ, sin embargo les aseguro que una vez que logre enhebrar bien algunos puntos los capítulos se irán haciendo más extensos, les repito lo de siempre POR FAVOR dejen sus reviews, ES IMPORTANTISIMO PARA MI SABER SU OPINION respecto a lo que escribo.**

**Sin más que decir los dejo con el segundo capitulo de **

**Pater Pecatis**

**Titulado:**

"**Naturaleza de serpiente..."**

Luego del banquete de bienvenida, los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse para dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios y salas comunes. La conglomeración de estudiantes comenzó a estancarse en las puertas del Gran Comedor, ya que los alumnos de primer año, parecían temerosos de caminar por su nueva escuela.

Zabini emitió un bufido de enfado, Draco comenzaba a molestarse por la excesiva cantidad de gente que comenzaba a rodearlo, nunca le habían gustado los lugares muy concurridos, el contacto con las "masas" no era algo que precisamente disfrutara.

- Pendejos estúpidos ¿Que no piensan caminar nunca?- dijo un molesto Zabini mientras empujaba a unos ravenclaws que estaban delante de él y Draco.

- Esto ha sido suficiente- dijo Draco mientras comenzaba a empujar a los alumnos para abrirse paso entre la multitud, casi por acto de magia el rubio vio como apareció Goyle delante de él, continuando el "trabajo" realizado antes por Draco, el rubio sonrió con suficiencia, mientras escuchaba como varios alumnos, especialmente hufflepuffs y ravenclaws se quejaban por los empujones de Goyle, mientras él se abría paso entre los estudiantes, seguido de cerca por Zabini.

Sin embargo Draco se detuvo en seco al percibir que Goyle se había detenido unos pasos delante de él.

- Pareces ponerte al día en volver a abusar de los estudiantes ¿No Malfoy?- sonó una voz bastante conocida para el rubio.

La sonrisa de soberbia de Malfoy se acentuó más aún al situarse frente a los tres gryffindors que lo miraban con expresión desafiante. Casi inconcientemente el resto de los alumnos se abrió dejándoles un círculo imaginario.

- Pero si son los salvadores del mundo mágico- dijo Draco con ironía mientras observaba a los tres chicos frente a él, pudo percibir como el pelirrojo estaba más larguirucho que la última vez que lo vio, estaba "casi a su altura"... El cara rajada también parecía haber cambiado, "aunque la cara de idiota no se la quita nadie"... luego, sus ojos se posaron en la chica, Draco la miró con desden, sin embargo percibió que el rostro de la muchacha había dejado de tener ese rastro de inocencia casi infantil, y que por cierto exasperaba a Draco, dejando paso a un rostro más duro, mas hermético, "casi digno de un slytherin" pensó. Luego de aquellas observaciones recién decidió continuar - Lastima que la caída de Voldemort no haya servido para que escogieras tener más cerebro Potter, y tú más dinero Weasel, incluso tu sabelotodo, albergué la esperanza que me darías la dicha de librarme de tu presencia...

- Como te atreves maldi...- comenzó a decir Ron mientras se abalanzaba hacia Malfoy, siendo detenido por Harry y Hermione.

- ¡Ron no!- dijo la chica mirando con desprecio al rubio- Se te olvida Malfoy que tus insultos jamás nos han afectado, menos de alguien tan patético como tú, que aún después de la guerra sigue dándose aires de grandeza, cuando todos sabemos que eres un maldito _perdedor_.

- Vuelve a repetir eso maldita impura y me encargaré que sea lo último que digas- respondió el chico acercándose a ella peligrosamente- No creas que porque son los protegidos de Dumbledore están inmunes, y créeme que ahora menos que nunca me importan las consecuencias de mis actos...

Los ojos de Malfoy destellaban de odio mientras miraba a los tres gryffindors.

- Controla tu sucia boca hurón- le espetó Ron- Ni siquiera eres digno de atreverte a hablarle a Hermione.

- Tienes razón, no puedo rebajarme al nivel de hablar con impuros ni traidores de sangre.

- Cállate de una vez Malfoy- dijo Harry levantando su varita en dirección a Malfoy.

- Potter- dijo el rubio articulando una sonrisa de desdén- ¿Qué me harás? ¿Una imperdonable tal vez? ¿U otro de tus patéticos intentos de crucio como el que le hiciste a Bellatrix Lestrange, déjame decirte que te felicito por tu escaso poder mágico, gracias a ti Bellatrix Lestrange desapareció con vida- dijo Draco saboreando sus palabras al ver el rostro de Harry y de quienes los rodeaban.

Lo que decía el rubio era cierto, en la batalla final varios de los que estaban en plena lucha vieron como Bellatrix lograba reponerse de la imperdonable lanzada por Harry, y luego desaparecía entre los combatientes, el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange no fue encontrado, al igual que los de otros 4 mortífagos, por lo que el ministerio suponía que habían escapado con vida, comenzando una cacería contra los fugitivos, aún sin éxito.

Draco sonrió abiertamente al comprobar el efecto de sus palabras.

- Harry, viene McGonagall hacia acá, baja tu varita- dijo Hermione tomando de la otra mano a Harry para alejarlo de Malfoy.

El muchacho bajó su varita y se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione, la chica tenía la expresión tensa, no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a una discusión como esa en su primera noche en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo acá?- preguntó la imperturbable voz de McGonagall- mientras miraba a Draco, Zabini que se encontraba tras él, y luego a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Draco seguía mirando con desden a los tres gryffindors, mientras Ron estaba rojo de ira y Hermione miraba nerviosa a la recién llegada- He preguntado algo...- continuó diciendo McGonagall.

- Nada profesora- respondió Hermione, en vista que ninguno de los otros parecía querer hablar, más bien estaban preocupados de enviarse miradas asesinas- Ya nos íbamos a nuestras salas comunes...

- Eso espero señorita Granger. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse de la salida!- dijo la mujer moviendo sus manos para alentar a los alumnos a que continuaran su caminar hacia sus respectivos dormitorios- Señor Malfoy usted venga conmigo, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted.

El muchacho aludido abandonó bruscamente su mirada de odio hacia los gryffindors para dirigirla a McGonagall con un evidente gesto de desconcierto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron su mirada de McGonagall a Draco. Era extraño oír que el director quisiera hablar precisamente con MALFOY. Los tres muchachos vieron como Draco se alejaba con la profesora, mientras algunos slytherins, como Zabini miraban la escena con evidente extrañeza.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a su sala común en completo silencio, sin dudas cada uno pensando en la discusión con Malfoy. Finalmente fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que tendrá que hablar Dumbledore con el imbécil de Malfoy?

- No lo sé... pero no creo que sea para preguntarle por su padre...- respondió Hermione.

Siguieron caminando en silencio mientras atravesaban el retrato de la señora gorda y se dirigían hacia las butacas mas alejadas, junto a una de las chimeneas.

- Es un completo imbécil... creí que después de la guerra...- comenzó a decir Ron pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

- Malfoy jamás cambiará, y todos sabemos que Lucius se pasó a nuestro bando por conveniencia, no por que se haya transformado en "bueno", aunque ayudó en la batalla final, haciendo que los del ministerio lo absolvieran de cargos, no quita que en el fondo todos sepamos la verdadera naturaleza de la familia Malfoy.

- De todas formas creí que su actitud cambiaría este ultimo año- dijo Harry mientras miraba pensativo hacia la chimenea.

- Por lo visto seguirá siendo el idiota redomado de siempre...- añadió Ron.

- De todas formas... ¿Notaron el aspecto más demacrado de Malfoy? Por lo visto no lo ha pasado bien este último tiempo.

Ron se encogió de hombros dándose por desentendido, en realidad el pelirrojo estaba más preocupado de asesinar al rubio que de mirar su apariencia.

- Yo si lo noté- respondió la castaña- Se veía bastante... ¿Agotado? No lo se... pero creo que su aspecto denota que no lo esta pasando muy bien... sus ojeras más marcadas... aunque sus aires de petulancia y grandeza siguen intactos.

- Aun no puedo entender como los del Ministerio lo absolvieron de todo, aunque se haya pasado a nuestro bando, eso no quita todo el historial que tiene esa familia... Lucius merecía haber sido encarcelado...- replicó Ron mientras jugaba con el apoya brazos de su sillón.

- Si hubieran apresado a Lucius lo más probable es que le hubieran dado el beso del dementor...- añadió Hermione- Si bien esas criaturas demostraron ser desleales, los del ministerio no mostraron reproches al utilizarlas contra los mortífagos que lograron salir con vida de la última batalla...

- Los del Ministerio deben haber tenido sus razones para no apresar a Lucius- dijo Harry, quien parecía estar bastante pensativo desde que habían salido del Gran Comedor, Hermione percibió que las palabras del rubio en relación a la huída de Bellatrix era lo que atormentaba a su amigo.

- Harry, no debes culparte por eso- dijo la chica mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Harry percibió la calidez de la mano de Hermione sobre su hombro y sonrió amargamente.

- Bellatrix Lestrange escapó con vida... la asesina de Sirius escapó con vida... la torturadora de los padres de Neville escapó con vida, y todo porque

- ¡TU NO ERES EL CULPABLE HARRY!- replicó Hermione mirándolo de frente, el momento que Ron se levantaba de su butaca y se acercaba a sus amigos.

- Hermione tiene razón Harry, Bellatrix escapó pero no fue por tu culpa, todos estábamos en esa batalla, todos debimos detenerla, y ninguno lo hizo.

- Pero ya no debes culparte por eso Harry- volvió a repetir la chica- Voldemort ha muerto gracias a TI, y debemos seguir adelante... no podemos quedarnos estancados en nuestras propias culpas, DEBEMOS seguir, mirando hacia el futuro, apoyándonos en quienes queremos...

Harry mantuvo la mirada de sus dos mejores amigos, quienes lo miraban con expresión seria, pero que reflejaba comprensión apoyo, y por sobre todo cariño incondicional. Hermione miró su reloj de muñeca y se impresionó por la hora.

- Ya es tarde, debemos ir a dormir, mañana comienzan las clases- dijo la chica.

Los tres se levantaron de las butacas para dirigirse hacia las escaleras a sus dormitorios. Hermione se volteó hacia sus amigos y son una sonrisa les deseó las buenas noches.

Cuando la muchacha entró en su habitación, Parvati y Lavender ya se encontraban dormidas, cosa que agradeció, ya que no estaba de humor para que sus cotorras compañeras de dormitorio la acosaran con preguntas sobre Harry, Voldemort y la batalla final, ya que todos sabían que Hermione había sido de las pocas alumnas de Hogwarts que había estado en la batalla en que por fin el señor oscuro había sucumbido.

Se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, dejó los doseles abiertos para poder ver la luna a través de la ventana junto a su mesita de noche. La luna estaba esplendorosamente bella, emitió una leve sonrisa de amargura, la chica sabía que a pesar de que Voldemort ya había muerto, las cosas seguían siendo difíciles, después de toda guerra venía la reconstrucción de todo, periodo en que era inevitable que volvieran a invadir los pensamientos de culpas, rencores hacia el enemigo, volver a armar el rompecabezas y darse cuenta que algunas piezas faltaban...

Pensó en Malfoy y en su familia, pensó en la discusión del Gran Comedor, aunque no lo reconociera, en el fondo ella también había albergado la esperanza que la actitud de Malfoy cambiaría, si quiera un poco, sin embargo con las palabras dichas por él horas antes, quedaba demostrado que seguía siendo igual de petulante y desgraciado que siempre, incluso más que antes.

- "... y créeme que ahora menos que nunca me importan las consecuencias de mis actos..."- repitió Hermione las palabras dichas por Malfoy, sin encontrarles demasiado sentido- "¿Que quiso decir con eso?"- pensó la chica- "¿Porqué ahora menos que nunca? ¿Que cosa había cambiado?"- En la mente racional de Hermione no podía encontrarles respuestas a dichas preguntas, de hecho pensaba en lo disparatado de aquel pensamiento del rubio, ya que Malfoy, ahora MAS QUE NUNCA, debía preocuparle las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora que la guerra había terminado, si le importaba su futuro debía preocuparse de que su de por si ya dañada imagen, no se dañara más aún frente al mundo mágico, y llamando "pobretón" a Ron e "impura" a ella no conseguía parecer demasiado consecuente con la idea de querer limpiar su imagen.

La chica pensó en que después de todo, Malfoy seguía siendo un slytherin, frío, calculador, maquiavélico, soberbio y con pensamiento autosuficiente que rayaba en la egolatría narcisista como el que más.

- "Después de todo sigue siendo una serpiente, pasa el tiempo, puede cambiar de piel, pero sigue siendo una serpiente... está en su naturaleza..."- pensó la muchacha, mientras sentía como entre sus pensamientos, el sueño comenzaba a vencerla...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y bien? ¿Que tal les ha parecido? Espero sus reviews con opiniones respecto a la historia. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Les adelanto desde ya que en el tercer capitulo sabremos que es lo que Dumbledore tenía que conversar con Draco...**

**Muchos Besos**

**hasta la próxima**

**Pamina Black**


	3. La maldición

**Hola a todos, muy bien, creo que diré lo mismo que diré en mi otro Dramione "Frente a frente"... las explicaciones de mi larga ausencia...**

**No voy a disculparme por tardar siglos en reaparecer en fanfiction... porque no puedo disculparme por el hecho de que mi abuelo, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida haya muerto... Tampoco puedo disculparme por el hecho de que siendo francés, hayamos tenido que viajar a su tierra natal a enterrarlo. Tampoco puedo pedir disculpas por el haber tenido que viajar a la cresta del mundo a presenciar su funeral, ni tampoco al hecho de habernos quedado varias semanas allá...**

**Tampoco puedo disculparme por hacer que el dolor, la rabia y la impotencia no me hayan permitido escribir nada... repito NADA... **

**Solo me puedo limitar a decir que han sido una serie de sucesos que estaban fuera de mi propio alcance... cosas que daría mi vida por que no hubiesen ocurrido, sin embargo ocurrieron... no soy dueña de la vida de otros, y la vida de mi abuelo se extinguió en el momento en que yo era la única junto a él...**

**El capitulo que leerán a continuación es uno de los dos capítulos QUE YA TENÍA ESCRITOS ANTES DE TODOS ESTOS SUCESOS... que quede claro este punto... ya que por ahora me encuentro INCAPAZ de escribir... **

**Pido disculpas a mis lectores fieles... les pido disculpas por le hecho de hacerlos esperar tanto por capítulos nuevos. ya sea de este o el otro Dramione. Pero les recuerdo, como otras veces lo he dicho que VOY A TERMINAR MIS HISTORIAS, tanto esta "Pater pecatis" como el otro dramione "Frente a frente nuvamente".**

**Ahora los dejo**

**Espero disfruten este tercer capitulo**

**Titulado:**

"**La maldición"**

Luego de la discusión con los tres gryffindors y la "inoportuna" aparición de McGonagall, según Draco, el rubio se dispuso a seguir a la sub directora a la oficina de Dumbledore.

- No crea que no me he dado cuenta de su comportamiento señor Malfoy- habló por primera vez la bruja, desde que habían abandonado el Gran comedor.

El muchacho se limitó a seguir caminando detrás de McGonagall, sabía que la mujer lo estaba instando a dar explicaciones, pero no le daría el gusto de responderle nada, menos aún de excusarse.

- No toleraré comportamientos inadecuados entre los alumnos- continuó hablando la profesora, conciente de que el chico que caminaba tras ella la escuchaba- ... y menos aún entre alumnos del último curso, quienes debieran ser los ejemplos para el resto de los alumnos de cursos inferiores.

Draco continuó caminando tras la profesora, sin embargo sus pensamientos ya no estaban con la conversación de la vieja mujer, se limitaba a pensar el motivo de la citación de Dumbledore. Sabía que el mago no lo llamaba para un saludo de cordial bienvenida, Dumbledore era un viejo astuto, y sabía muchas más cosas de las que aparentaba saber.

El rubio iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que tardó en percibir la mirada reprobatoria de McGonagall que lo estaba instando a subir la escalera de espiral hacia el despacho de Dumbledore hacía varios momentos sin que él se percatara. Pasó junto a la mujer sin siquiera mirarla a la cara y comenzó a subir los peldaños de piedra.

- El profesor Dumbledore lo esta esperando- fue todo lo que dijo McGonagall mientras observaba el caminar de Draco con una mirada dura y que denotaba un gesto reprobatorio.

El muchacho llegó hacia una gran puerta de madera con detalles en bronce, golpeó tres veces antes de entrar, la voz inconfundible de Dumbledore lo hizo pasar.

- Buenas noches Draco- saludó el viejo desde su escritorio, mientras miraba fijamente al chico al momento que percutía las yemas de sus dedos entre si.

- Buenas noches- respondió el chico, siendo conciente que el director era de los pocos que solía llamarlo siempre por su nombre.

- Siéntate- replicó Dumbledore mientras lo instaba con un movimiento de su mano a que se sentará frente a él en el escritorio, el muchacho lo hizo sin mirar al viejo, sabía de sobra que el director era un experto en oclumancia, y si bien él sabía bastante, no era un experto, y no tenía deseos que su mente fuera invadida por un ente extraño, menos aún por el director de su colegio.

- ¿Como has estado?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Draco lo miró con evidente gesto de desconfianza, estaba seguro que Dumbledore no lo había citado para preguntarle por su verano, del cual por cierto sabía todos los pormenores. No le gustaban las evasivas, detestaba que la gente no fuera directa en sus propósitos, por lo que decidió ir al grano, y zafarse de la situación con rapidez, por lo demás estaba bastante cansado y no quería más que dormir.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere... señor?- preguntó el muchacho intentando no sonar demasiado violento, después de todo, sabía que no estaba hablando con cualquiera.

- No tiene porque intimidarte el que te pregunte como estés Draco, mas bien tómalo como una pregunta de cortesía...

Draco lo miró con cierto recelo, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien, gracias.

- ¿Que tal esta tu padre?

- Bien.

- Me parece bien que hayas decidido volver a Hogwarts...

Malfoy volvió a mirar con recelo al director, no entendía que podía tener de bueno el volver a Hogwarts, después de que él mismo le dijera que tenía solo un año de vida.

- Realmente no me interesa si le parece bien o no lo que decida hacer con mi último año de vida- respondió ácidamente el muchacho.

Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien se tomó el tiempo para volver a decir algo.

- Creo que en ese punto diferimos- replicó Dumbledore sin mostrarse afectado por la frase del chico.

Draco comenzó a mirar las estanterías del despacho sin demasiado interés.

- ¿Tu padre habló contigo sobre tu estado?- preguntó Dumbledore.

- Lo que tenía que saber lo sé- respondió Draco.

- ¿Y que es lo que "tienes" que saber?

- Que pase lo que pase moriré por culpa de mi padre y sus malas decisiones.

- Creo que estas siendo demasiado radical Draco- dijo apaciblemente Dumbledore mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a recorrer el despacho con lentitud- Estuve investigando bastante sobre lo que ocurrió con tu padre y contigo... sin dudas Voldemort se encargó de que la lealtad de tu padre hacia él estuviera marcada con fuego... o más bien con sangre... sangre _de su propia familia..._

Ante esas palabras Draco volteó rápidamente la cabeza hacia el director que continuaba paseándose por el despacho hasta detenerse frente a un gran ventanal que daba hacia el bosque prohibido.

- Lo que le ocurrió a Narcisa, tu madre, esta ligado con lo que estás padeciendo tú... es magia antigua... oscura... de origen eslavo-germánico... "ende von lied"...

Dumbledore se volteó a mirar a Draco quien seguía sosteniendo una mirada dura, penetrante pero que dejaba ver algo de confusión por las palabras del director.

- "Ende von lied" quiere decir el "final de la canción"... para las antiguas tribus de la Europa nórdica, la vida se representaba en las "melodías" que producía nuestra existencia en conjunto a la de los dioses en los cielos, se creaban melodías que solo Odín tenía el poder de silenciarlas... El mayor pacto de lealtad que podías entregar, era ofrecer el lazo de sangre a disposición de otro, el lazo de sangre involucra a quienes estas unido por voluntad y por herencia...

- Mi madre y yo- le interrumpió Draco sin dejar de mirar fijamente al viejo, hacía tiempo que ya se había olvidado de la oclumancia.

- Así es... pero estos pactos eran siniestros, ningún hombre de honor ofrecía la vida de otros para demostrar su propia palabra... solo los de espíritu "vogel" eran capaces de ofrecer tan cruel tributo... en caso de incumplir su palabra... maldecían mortalmente a su propia sangre, exterminaban su propia semilla, se condenaban a la extinción de su estirpe...

Draco se removió incómodamente en su asiento, de todas formas, aunque lo que le había dicho Dumbledore era algo que no sabía, no cambiaba en nada el hecho de que moriría en un año, por lo que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia de continuar escuchando al viejo, cosa que por cierto Dumbledore percibió con claridad.

- Créeme que no estaría citándote aquí para decirte cosas que no sean de utilidad Draco, por lo que si no te molesta, te pediría que pusieras un poco más de disposición a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

Draco volvió a asentir con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, comprendiendo que el viejo le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para decir cosas "importantes".

- Era un gran pecado entregar la vida de tu "propia sangre" en un pacto de lealtad, era considerado "el pecado mayor"... llamado "Pater pecatis"... por lo que quien utilizaba estos pactos también quedaba maldito... perdiendo la mitad de su alma... quedando así "medio vivo"...

- Pero aún así continuaba con vida...- replicó Draco sin molestarse en evitar su disgusto en el comentario.

- Si... pero al quitar a tu alma la mitad de ella, provocas que la mitad que aún conservas se consuma poco a poco... terminando con la vida del hombre tarde o temprano.

- ¿Entonces cual era la utilidad que la utilizaran si los hombres estaban acortando su vida considerablemente? ¿Que clase de idiota aceptaría hacer un pacto así sabiendo que juraba una lealtad que lo estaba condenando a morir en poco tiempo?

- La ambición de lograr el honor era lo que los llevaba a cometer...

- Pero usted acaba de decir – lo interrumpió el chico nuevamente- que quienes realizaban este juramento eran considerados unos hombres sin honor... unos "pecadores"...

- Ese es un punto de vista... para quienes realizaban el juramento era la manera más honorable de demostrar que cumplirían su palabra, ya que JAMÁS romperían su palabra, por lo tanto no condenarían a su familia si ellos cumplían con su lealtad...

- Pero aún así ellos partían su alma...

- En aquellos tiempos la longevidad no era algo común, menos en grupos tan belicosos como los eslavos... y germanos... el hecho de acortar su existencia, era algo menor...

- Y sin dudas no todos cumplían con su palabra... como mi padre... que abandonó el bando de Voldemort- continuó diciendo el rubio con cierta amargura en su voz.

- Estas en lo cierto... no todos cumplían su palabra... entonces condenaban a su familia...

- Pero mi madre no tenía un lazo de sangre con Lucius- replicó el muchacho, quien siempre se refería a su padre por su nombre.

- Pero ella estaba unida a él por voluntad- respondió Dumbledore.

- ¿Y porque murió tan pronto y yo aún tengo un año?

- La primera en morir es la madre...

- Luego de un año...el primogénito ¿Cierto?- preguntó el muchacho sin evidenciar si quiera un dejo de temor en su voz.

- Eso es relativo...sin embargo el plazo es de un año aproximadamente...- respondió el director volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio frente a Draco, considerando el frío semblante del chico quien hablaba de su muerte sin siquiera inmutarse.

En ese momento Fawkes entró por una de las ventanas del despacho y se posó graciosamente sobre un gran estante detrás del escritorio de Dumbledore.

Draco dejó de mirar al director para posar sus grises ojos sobre el fénix que acababa de aparecer.

- Lo que define al "Pater pecatis" como maldición, es el odio contenido en ella...el odio de quien recibe la deslealtad... – continuó Dumbledore mientras se levantaba hacia un gran mueble de madera situado en el otro extremo del despacho- el odio es el que acaba con la vida de quienes reciben la maldición... el odio termina llenando su mente... _la marca llega al corazón_

Con es última frase Draco volvió a posar su atención en el viejo director, mientras que inconcientemente un escalofrío recorría lentamente desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda.

- La marca que llevas en tu hombro irá creciendo Draco...- replicó el viejo mientras extraía una vasija de piedra que draco pudo reconocer como un pensadero.

- ¿Y el odio también?

- El odio de Voldemort no penetrará en tu carácter... si eso es lo que piensas... más bien, es algo metafórico, el odio es la muerte en tu sangre... representada en la marca que llevas en tu hombro izquierdo...

Draco se limitó a volver a asentir mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento de manera elegantemente distinguida. Había escuchado lo suficiente por aquella noche, no quería seguir aquella conversación que no llevaría a ningún lado. Por otra parte, Dumbledore se limitó a ver como el muchacho se levantaba de su asiento.

- Buenas noches señor- dijo Draco situándose frente al mago, quien volvió a jugar con la yema de sus dedos.

- Buenas noches Draco- respondió el senil director con un movimiento de cabeza- debo señalar que me sorprendió que asintieras a tener esta conversación conmigo...

Draco se limitó a mirarlo seriamente para luego marcharse en dirección a la puerta del despacho, sin embargo las palabras del director lo detuvieron en el momento justo que giraba el pomo de la puerta.

- ... sin embargo me ha parecido más sorprendente aún el que no me preguntaras si es posible liberarte de la maldición...

Draco se volteó levemente, dejando a descubierto para Dumbledore solo su aristocrático perfil.

- Mi padre dijo que no había forma viable de salvarme de esta maldición.

- ¿Eso es lo que te ha dicho?- preguntó Dumbledore apaciblemente.

Malfoy volteó para encarar a Dumbledore mientras seguía parado junto a la puerta.

- ¿Es así cierto?- preguntó Draco con enojo en su voz del solo hecho de pensar que su padre le había ocultado toda la información.

- Las maldiciones SIEMPRE tienen alguna forma de romper con ellas... aunque reconozco que tu padre fue bastante sabio en utilizar la palabra "viable" para este caso... nunca sabemos si podremos realizar lo que nos permita librarnos de maldiciones, después de todo por algo son llamadas así.

- ¿Quiere decir que si hay una forma de salvarme de esta estúpida marca?- preguntó nuevamente el chico mientras se señalaba el hombro izquierdo.

- Necesito investigar más para lograr responder con mayor precisión eso Draco... creo que algo de ayuda no me vendría mal...

- ¿Pretende que en una biblioteca escolar encuentre la solución a una de las maldiciones más oscuras existentes? – dijo Draco exasperándose por la ambigüedad de las respuestas del viejo.

- Tu soberbia te lleva a subestimar a cuanto te rodea Draco... es un error que lamentarás haber cometido.

Draco no necesitó escuchar más, se volteó hacia la puerta y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Estaba molesto, molesto con su padre, con Dumbledore, con Voldemort, con él mismo, con la insensatez de Dumbledore de ser un viejo extremadamente poco preciso... además de criticarle su carácter soberbio. El muchacho odiaba ser criticado, odiaba que lo pusieran bajo el ojo acusador del resto, y que Dumbledore se encargara de llamarlo soberbio cuando estaban hablando de la mortal maldición que portaba sobre sus hombros lo enfurecía de sobremanera.

- Viejo chalado- gruñó el muchacho mientras caminaba por un poco iluminado pasillo del castillo- Se cree con la autoridad de opinar sobre mi...- continuó hablando el muchacho en voz alta conciente de que la conversación con Dumbledore se había alargado más de la cuenta y ya era bastante tarde para que los alumnos anduviesen por los pasillos.

El muchacho siguió caminando a grandes zancadas, después de todo, el despacho de Dumbledore estaba en el otro extremo donde se encontraban las mazmorras y la sala común de Slytherin. Sin embargo el caminar del rubio muchacho se vio interrumpido cuando vislumbró a una silueta algunos metros delante suyo la cual fue a situarse junto a una ventana. Draco se acercó a la silueta, quien era bañada por la luz de la luna, haciendo posible para el chico distinguir que era una muchacha, de cabellos largos, y rubios...

- ¿Lunática Lovegood?- preguntó el muchacho con evidente enfado y desprecio en su voz, aún seguía molesto por la conversación con Dumbledore por lo que descargar su ira con algún otro le pareció adecuado.

- Hola Draco Malfoy- respondió la chica mientras seguía mirando por la ventana hacia la Luna y su reflejo en el lago de los jardines.

Ese saludo por parte de la ravenclaw descolocó un poco al muchacho, ningún alumno del colegio, salvo unos pocos slytherins llamaban a Draco por su nombre.

- ¿Que mierda crees que haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Draco con brusquedad- Por si no lo sabías Lunática, AÚN soy prefecto por lo que estoy en todo mi derecho de quitarle puntos a tu casa por andar por los pasillos a estas horas.

La muchacha dejó de mirar por la ventana, para enfocar sus saltones ojos en Malfoy.

- Mi madre me estaba llamando... y no podía ver la luna desde mi habitación...

Draco enarcó una ceja en incredulidad mientras una burlona sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios.

- ¿Tu madre has dicho? Creí que estaba muerta Lunática- dijo el muchacho con voz burlona sin importarle en llamar por aquel sobrenombre a la chica.

- Aún así se comunica conmigo...- respondió la chica volviendo a mirar por la ventana- las personas que fallecen amándonos siempre nos hablan...

El rubio bufó con incredulidad.

- Es la cosa más patética que he escuchado, realmente me extraña que estes en Ravenclaw Lunática... denotas ser falta de inteligencia... el amor no existe... es algo para los ilusos.

Luna continuó viendo por la ventana sin perturbarse por las palabras del chico.

- Es simple lógica...- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia- si crees en el odio puro... ¿Porque no puedes creer el amor? Después de todo, todos tienen un opuesto que los complementa... el día y la noche, lo dulce y lo salado... el amor y el odio... El que parece falto de inteligencia no creo ser yo...- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo dejando solo a Malfoy junto a la ventana, quien no pudo evitar reflexionar las palabras de la chica.

- ¡30 puntos menos para Ravenclaw!- gritó antes de que Luna desapareciera por el pasillo.

Luego de ese fugaz encuentro Draco se encaminó rápidamente a su sala común, estaba muy cansado, había sido su primera cena en Hogwarts y ya había pasado por varias situaciones desagradables, partiendo con la discusión con los traidores de sangre y la sangre sucia.

- Creí que no regresarías nunca- dijo una voz cuando Draco entró a su habitación sentándose en su cama.

- Creí dejar en claro que no me gusta que me vigilen- replicó el rubio mientras taladraba con la mirada el chico que lo miraba desde otra de las camas.

- No te estaba vigilando- respondió Zabini con total naturalidad sin importarle la mirada que le dedicaba el rubio- pero de todas formas reconozco tener curiosidad por tu reunión con el viejo loco.

Draco emitió un gruñido mientras se ponía su pijama teniendo el cuidado de que Blaise no viera la marca en su hombro izquierdo.

- Nada que te pueda importar Blaise- replicó el rubio.

Zabini lo miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

- Como quieras Draco... seguirás siendo igual de hermético que siempre- replicó el moreno mientras se volteaba en su cama con disposición a dormir.

El rubio miró a su compañero de habitación mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda... sabía que Zabini era una persona de confianza, de hecho podría considerarlo su único amigo en Hogwarts, pero no quería la lástima de otros por saber lo de su maldición, prefería que lo siguieran viendo como el Malfoy altanero, intimidante, sin ningún punto en contra, sin ninguna imperfección, es por eso que no quería contarle a nadie... prefería vivir solo ese destino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer día de clases, la torre de Gryffindor vivía una gran agitación, provocado principalmente porque como primer día, la mayoría de los estudiantes se había quedado dormido por la poca costumbre de levantarse temprano. Hermione Granger parecía ser de las pocas de 7 curso que ya estaba arreglada y lista para bajar a desayunar.

- ¡HARRY! ¡RON! ¡Bajaré a desayunar sola! ¡ADIOS!- dijo la castaña mientras golpeaba por milésima vez con el puño la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo.

- ¡Hermione!- se escuchó la voz de Ron desde adentro de la habitación.

Pero la chica ya había bajado las escaleras y estaba atravesando la sala común con rapidez, cruzó el retrato de la señora gorda y se dispuso llegar lo más rápido posible al comedor, estaba bastante enojada porque desde el primer día de clases tener que hacer de madre de sus dos mejores amigos, que si no hubiera sido por ella continuarían en la cama hasta quien sabe cuando.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de alcanzar las puertas del gran comedor, la chica vislumbró como un grupo de slytherins liderado por Draco Malfoy se acercaban por uno de los pasillos, por lo que decidió apurar el paso para no tener que toparse con las serpientes y comenzar la mañana discutiendo, porque estaba segura que Malfoy la provocaría y terminarían enfrentándose en una batalla como la de la noche anterior.

Blaise, quien iba caminando junto a Draco, seguidos por Pansy, Goyle, Peterson y McFly, miró el trayecto apresurado de la gryffindor hacia el gran comedor.

- Granger sigue siendo igual de insoportable – dijo Blaise notando como Draco miraba con desdén a la chica.

- Es una impura- dijo Draco como respuesta a toda explicación a que la castaña fuese tan indeseable para ambos.

Los slytherins entraron al gran comedor y fueron a situarse en su mesa olvidando por completo a Granger, quien se sentó junto a Ginny quien ya estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a algunas de sus compañeras.

- ¿Y Harry?... ¿Y Ron?- preguntó la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo dándose cuenta que su pregunta era algo delatora, lo bastante para alguien tan susceptible como Hermione.

- ¡En sus dormitorios! – respondió la castaña mientras tomaba un gran jarrón con jugo de calabaza y se lo servía con algo de enojo recordando a sus irresponsables amigos- Y Harry- dijo marcando bien el nombre del chico mientras miraba a Ginny de manera cómplice- ... no tardará en bajar...

- Oh...- fue toda la respuesta que dio la pelirroja mientras se añadía mantequilla a su pan- Malfoy y Zabini no dejaron de mirarte mientras entrabas al salón- añadió con preocupación.

- Lo que hagan esos idiotas me tiene sin cuidado- respondió la castaña despreocupadamente.

- Lo sé... solo comentaba... después de todo no puede ser nada bueno que dos de las serpientes más detestables te estén mirando de aquella forma.

- Ginny- replicó Hermione con algo de exasperación en su voz- este es mi último año... y no voy a tolerar que cosas tan importantes para mi como tenerlos a ustedes conmigo, haber sido la premio anual, y un mundo sin Voldemort sea empañado por sujetos tan indeseables como Malfoy y su pandilla de mortífagos renegados.

En ese momento, Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a Hermione y Ginny, Harry le dedicó las mejores de las sonrisas a Hermione, en un intento de reconciliarse con la castaña, lo mismo por parte de Ron.

- Que les quede claro que no soy su madre- dijo la muchacha mientras los miraba con una mirada digna de pertenecer a McGonagall- Este año...

- Lo sabemos Hermione- la interrumpió Ron mientras tomaba uno de los pasteles mas grandes de una gran bandeja de plata- este añoff ño ñof pelmitiraf holglazanear- terminó balbuceando mientras engullía el suculento pastel.

- Lo que quiere decir Ron- lo atajó Harry antes de que Hermione opinara sobre el mal gusto de Ron de hablar con la boca llena de comida- Es que lo sentimos y sabemos que no eres nuestra madre, por lo que desde mañana nos levantaremos a tiempo.

El desayuno pasó sin contratiempos para los alumnos de Hogwarts, hasta que casi al final la voz de Dumbledore los detuvo a todos en sus actividades de desayuno para atender a su director.

- Alumnos... buenos días... como primer día de clases de este nuevo año, les deseo por sobre todo éxito... ayer, por problemas que no vienen al caso de explicar no pudo estar presente su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras... recibamos con un gran aplauso al profesor Shadi Kadar...- en ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la mesa de profesores, al puesto junto a Hagrid, un hombre joven, de ojos verdes profundos, y piel tostada, bastante guapo se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa que solo lo hacía parecer más encantador de lo que podía llegar a ser. Fueron evidentes los suspiros de gran parte del sector femenino del estudiantado, mientras el sector masculino se dedicó a mirar con recelo al nuevo profesor.

- Es un dios- dijo Parvati sin ningún tapujo mientras Ron y Harry entornaban los ojos con gesto de "mujeres".

- A mi me parece algo incompetente para el puesto de Defensa contra las artes oscuras... – añadió Dean, quien se ganó varias miradas de odio por parte de Lavender, Parvati e incluso Ginny, menos Hermione, quien no quitaba la vista del nuevo profesor.

- Esperemos...- dijo Dumbledore luego de que los aplausos hacia el nuevo integrante del profesorado hubieron acabado- Esperemos... que su estancia sea grata señor Kadar- añadió el viejo mientras el aludido asentía con la cabeza cortésmente- Bien, eso es todo, pueden terminar con sus desayunos.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, McGonagall se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, los necesito en mi despacho en diez minutos.

Ron la miró con gesto de confusión, sin dudas no encontraba haber hecho nada malo como para ser citado en el primer día al despacho de la subdirectora, quien por cierto comprendió el gesto en el rostro del pelirrojo.

- No entiendo su desconcierto señor Weasley, por si no lo recuerda su labor como prefecto de Gryffindor le adjudica ciertas labores que debe cumplir.

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas por el comentario de McGonagall, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que ese año seguía siendo prefecto junto con Hermione.

Ambos prefectos, luego de terminar de desayunar fueron al despacho de McGonagall con rapidez, sobre todo porque Hermione no quería llegar retrasada a la primera clase de la mañana, sin embargo se detuvieron casi en seco cuando se encontraron a Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson esperando afuera del despacho de la sub directora.

- Miren quien tenemos aquí- dijo el rubio con su típico hablar arrastrando un poco las palabras- El pobretón y la sangre sucia- Pansy ahogó una risa mientras miraba con desprecio a ambos gryffindors.

- Por lo visto se te acabó el repertorio de insultos Malfoy... la verdad es que ya estas siendo aburrido- replicó Hermione, mientras Ron lo miraba con odio.

- La verdad no... para Weasley tengo unos cuantos además de pobretón... comadreja... traidor a la sangre... descerebrado

- Ya verás maldito hurón- replicó Ron mientras se abalanzaba contra el rubio.

- Ron no vale la pena- dijo Hermione tomándolo por un brazo para detenerlo- Es un maldito... no vale la pena si quiera perder el tiempo con él.

Draco fijó sus ojos grises en Hermione, quien sintió como las orbes del rubio parecían atravesar su rostro. Lo que no sabía Hermione era que las palabras "es un maldito" habían rebotado en la cabeza de Malfoy de manera casi dolorosa... sin querer le había dicho una verdad... él era un maldito...

En ese momento los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff llegaron al despacho de McGonagall y se pusieron entre los gryffindors y los slytherins, sin saber lo tensa de la situación.

- Buenos días Hermione... Ron- dijo Macmillan , uno de los prefectos de Hufflepuff.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa cortés, mientras que Ron, quien aún seguía mirando a Malfoy con enojo ni siquiera respondió. La tensa situación fue interrumpida por McGonagall quien abrió la puerta de su despacho haciendo pasar a los 8 chicos.

- Bien- dijo la mujer luego de situarse en su escritorio frente a los prefectos- por acuerdo común con el director, las rondas de prefectos sufrirán un cambio este año.

La mayoría de los alumnos arrugó el entrecejo ante las palabras de la severa mujer.

- Las rondas no serán todos los días... Lunes y Miércoles le corresponderán a Slytherin y Gryffindor, Martes y Jueves a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y los Viernes serán los prefectos de las 4 casas.

Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

Sin embargo... para evitar lo que ha ocurrido en otros años, en comportamientos deshonrosos para alumnos de este colegio, y más aún hablando de prefectos quienes deberían tener un comportamiento ejemplar... para evitar favoritismos y sustracción excesiva a alumnos de casas que no sean las vuestras, es que las rondas de prefectos serán compartidas por un prefecto de casa.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, lo mismo que Hermione, eso quería decir que a ellos les tocaría patrullar o con Pansy Parkinson... o peor... Draco Malfoy.

- Señor Malfoy...- continuó hablando la mujer, pasando por alto las miradas de sus alumnos- los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes usted patrullará con la señorita Granger.

Hermione empalideció, eso no podía ser real.

- ¡No tengo porque recorrer los pasillos con ... esta!- replicó Malfoy furioso.

McGonagall lo miró con severidad apretando los labios para asi evitar palabras de reproche excesivas, aunque estaba segura que se las merecía.

- ¿Disculpe?- replicó la mujer mientras lo taladraba con la mirada- Es usted prefecto de su casa, y debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, si por el contrario usted se niega, me veo en la obligación de hablar con el Jefe de su casa y con el director de su situación de NO cooperación, no veo motivos por el cual usted no pueda patrullar con una alumna de Gryffindor... si quiere dejar su puesto de prefecto, dígalo inmediatamente y yo tomaré las medidas correspondientes y créame que yo misma me encargaré de que cumpla un castigo ejemplar por su comportamiento.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a McGonagall y se cruzó de brazos mientras volteaba a mirar a Hermione con odio. Por otro lado la castaña lo miró con desagrado para luego dirigirse a McGonaggal.

- Profesora... ¿No es posible que haga la ronda con Parkinson?- preguntó débilmente provocando una reacción múltiple con sus palabras, por un lado Ron la miró con enojo, ya que si ella no patrullaba con Malfoy el desafortunado iba a ser él, McGonagall la miró enarcando las cejas y Pansy abrió la boca para rebatir.

- Yo no quiero a Granger como mi compañera de rondas

- ¡SILENCIO!- estallo la sub directora mientras se levantaba de su asiento con enojo- ¡Esto es inaudito e inaceptable! ¡Sois los prefectos! Escogidos como tal por su comportamiento destacado por sobre los alumnos de sus casas, por lo que les exijo un comportamiento a la altura, las parejas de rondas estas armadas y NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NINGUN RECLAMO AL RESPECTO- terminó prácticamente gritando la estricta mujer.

Después de eso, los ocho prefectos callaron y escucharon las parejas siguientes sin siquiera abrir la boca para decir "si".

- Señorita Parkinson y señor Weasley ustedes patrullarán los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes. Señor Macmillan, señorita Patil los Martes, Jueves y Viernes, lo mismo ustedes señor Goldstein y señorita Abbott... ¿Alguna duda?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Bien, ahora pueden retirarse a sus clases correspondientes, no se preocupen por la tardanza, los profesores están avisados de esta reunión.

Los muchachos salieron del despacho con rapidez, Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello, y Hermione no podía quitar la sensación de disgusto de su rostro, por otro lado los slytherin se dedicaron a mirarlos con odio para luego marcharse por su pasillo, los hufflepuffs y ravenclaws se marcharon tranquilos.

- ¡Maldito Malfoy!- estalló Ron cuando se encaminaban hacia el aula de transformaciones- ¡Encima te tocará patrullar con él! Como te compadezco Hermione... no se como lo harás para no terminar convirtiéndolo en un hurón antes de terminar la ronda...

Hermione bufó con indignación y disgusto.

- Lo ignoraré, es lo único que puedo hacer, no puedo dejarme provocar por las palabras de ese... engreído... lo ignoraré y terminará aburriéndose- dijo Hermione no muy segura de sus palabras.

- Estamos hablando de Malfoy Hermione... sabes que no será así...

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior con gesto abatido en su rostro, mientras recordaba la mirada penetrante de Malfoy antes de entrar al despacho de McGonagall, mirada que no logró comprender... mirada que contenía ...¿Dolor?

Al otro extremo del castillo los dos prefectos de Slytherin caminaban en silencio.

- Si quieres puedo cambiarte... no es necesario que tengas que soportar a Granger... se que la detestas... aunque Weasley no es mucho mejor...- dijo la chica mirando por el rabillo del ojo al rubio.

- No es necesario...- replicó Draco- creo que disfrutaré estas rondas haciendo mas insignificante aún la vida de esa sangre sucia...

Pansy se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando junto a Draco, ignorante de los pensamientos del rubio en ese momento. Sin saber que por aquella cabeza el rostro de una gryffindor acompañado por las palabras "es un maldito" seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Este ha sido el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios.**

**Vuelvo a pedir disculpas por todo el tiempo que han tenido que esperar.**

**Si quieren leer algunas cosas mías ... les recomiendo que pasen por un ONE SHOOT relativamente nuevo... lo escribí el 28 de diciembre creo.**

**Se llama "Palabras de consuelo inerte"... curiosamente la temática de este ONE SHOOT (que por cierto es un DRACO- HERMIONE) tiene un carácter casi profético para mi... quizás si lo leen entiendan sobre lo que les digo.**

**besos**

**Hasta un próximo capitulo**

**Pamina**


	4. La primera ronda

**Holaaaaa... ¿como están?¿Que tal las vacaciones? (lo digo para los que están de vacaciones en el hemisferio sur xD...) Yo creo que bien, he estado mejor estos días, en realidad he volcado todas mis energías en el surf, si vieran mi profile, o si ya lo vieron (lo dudo xD) se darían cuenta que amo el Surf, pues bien, esa ha sido mi vía de escape, prácticamente vivo en la playa, ahahahaha, asi termino muy cansada y no hay tiempo para deprimirse por cosas... En fin**

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, han sido pocos, la verdad es que igual me deprime la baja aceptación que ha tenido este fic u.u en fin, supongo que la trama no les ha sido interesante... Este cap ya tiene más interacción Draco- Hermione, la verdad es que pretendo hacer una historia consistente, que marque la diferencia de cuanto se odiaban ambos personajes, como eran sus vidas mientras se dedicaban a detestarse... y luego ir desarrollando la historia.**

**En fin, no los lateo más **

**Los dejo con el cuarto capitulo de esta historia**

**Titulado:**

"**La primera ronda"**

Ese Lunes, podría ser recordado como el peor Lunes en toda su estancia en Hogwarts, o peor como el peor primer día de clases, y precisamente en su último año. ¿Es que el universo confabulaba para que todos sus planes y felicidad de cumplir su séptimo año se vieran frustrados? ¿Algún problema que una chica como ella después de todo lo que había vivido no pudiera iniciar bien su año escolar? Al parecer si, Merlín y todos los dioses griegos tenían problemas con la felicidad momentánea de la chica y se encargaban de mellarla, razón por la cual, en la cena de aquel primer día, Hermione Granger se sentó hecha una furia en la mesa de Gryffindor, y sus compañeros de casa, conociéndola como lo hacían, fueron lo bastante sabios como para no acercarse a ella ni intentar entablar una conversación que solo lograría enervar más a la muchacha.

- Maldi...to... pollo- murmuraba por lo bajo la castaña mientras intentaba partir una de las patas de pollo asado que había prácticamente tirado desde una bandeja de plata hacia su plato, intentando en vano realizar la tarea con los cubiertos, sin mucho éxito- maldición- replicó la chica mientras su esfuerzo por partir en dos el hueso seguía siendo insuficiente- ... porque nada me puede salir bien en este maldito día... primero la reunión con McGonagall, luego Ron, luego Croockshanks, ¡y no puedo olvidar a Peeves!- se dijo la chica con voz irónica apretando con tanta fuerza los cubiertos logrando por fin partir en dos el hueso de su plato.

- No quisiera ser el pollo de tu plato- dijo una voz reconocida para la castaña.

Hermione volteó su rostro y vio como Ginny Weasley se sentaba a su lado sin ninguna intimidación por el mal carácter de la castaña.

- ¿Que el letrero de "No se acerque peligro mortal" no te dice nada?- preguntó la prefecta con algo de brusquedad.

- La verdad no, o quizás mi curiosidad por saber que tan horrendo ha podido ser tu día para que estés con un humor peor que el de Snape para el día de San Valentín es más grande- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa fingida.

Hermione se limitó a seguir comiendo el pollo de su plato.

- Vamos, habla... soy todo oídos Hermione...- replicó la pelirroja.

- ¿Como quieres que empiece?- preguntó con falsa emoción la castaña.

- La parte que incluye a ti, Malfoy y ronda de prefectos sáltatela, porque Ron ya me la contó... y también sé lo de la pelea de tú y mi hermano, aunque quisiera saber más detalles porque Ron se limitó a gruñir unas palabras ininteligibles mientras comía una rana de chocolate.

- Bien... – dijo la castaña- entonces te cuento lo que ocurrió desde la primera clase del día... Pociones...

**Flash Back**

- ¡Ron apúrate, no quiero darle más pretextos a Snape para que nos quite puntos!- gritaba la castaña mientras corrían a la Torre de Gryffindor para ir a buscar sus libros.

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿Quieres dejar de ser una exagerada?!- gritaba Ron tras ella, tratando en vano de detener a la chica.

- Aunque McGonagall haya dicho que los profesores estaban avisados, no quiero perderme la primera clase del año Ron, ¡Menos aún Pociones!- dijo la castaña mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca- ¡Ya hemos perdido 10 minutos de clases!

- Creo que moriré por no estar preciados 10 minutos con mi profesor preferido- ironizó el pelirrojo mientras ambos llegaban al retrato de la señora gorda.

Luego de entrar a la sala común y recoger ambos sus libros y útiles necesarios, se encaminaron rápidamente a las mazmorras hacia el aula de Pociones. Hermione inmediatamente tocó la puerta y el rostro de Snape no tardó en aparecer.

- Quince... minutos... tarde... Granger y Weasley- dijo mientras los chicos entraban al aula donde, para el horror de Hermione, los alumnos ya estaban comenzando a realizar una poción- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y que este retraso no se repita si no quieren que el marcador de Gryffindor marque en negativo en su primera semana- añadió el profesor provocando la risa de los slytherins.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida y Ron arrugó el ceño antes de hablar.

- Pero la profesora McGonagall nos dijo...

- Se perfectamente lo que dijo la sub directora Weasley, pero ustedes llegaron 15 no 10 minutos tarde- lo interrumpió Snape.

Para desgracia de ambos gryffindors, Malfoy y Parkinson ya se encontraban en la sala, aunque había que considerar que la sala común de los slytherins estaba bastante más cerca al aula de pociones en relación a la sala de los otros dos, detalle que por cierto el profesor obviaba olímpicamente.

- Antes de que vuelva a abrir la boca y perder más puntos para su casa señor Weasley, le recomiendo que se instale en un caldero junto a su compañera y comiencen a realizar la poción anotada en la pizarra, llevan 18 minutos más retrasados que el resto.

Ante estas palabras Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y Hermione solo se limitó a apretar su mandíbula para no gritar de rabia ante la injusticia de Snape, ambos chicos se encaminaron por uno de los pasillos del aula entre los humeantes calderos, pasando junto a Malfoy quien les dedicó una mirada de odio a ambos, hasta situarse en el penúltimo banco detrás de Harry, quien trabajaba en esos momentos con Seamus.

- Maldito, maldito, maldito- repetía Ron una y otra vez mientras Hermione iba hacia el estante para recoger los ingredientes y preparar la poción

- Ron, en vez de insultar a Snape podrías ayudarme en esto, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos con 20 minutos de retraso, comienza a moler las colas de tritón mientras yo corto las raíces de ruda.

El pelirrojo gruñó algunas veces más y luego comenzó a hacer su tarea, siendo extremadamente violento en la tarea de moler las colas.

- Ron, estás moviéndome la mesa y no puedo cortar bien las raíces- reclamó Hermione.

Pasados unos dos minutos, Ron seguía moliendo violentamente y Hermione ya había perdido tres raíces mal cortadas por culpa del excesivo movimiento de la mesa.

- ¡Ron!- volvió a replicar la castaña- ya te lo dije, deja de mover la mesa.

Después del segundo reclamo, el pelirrojo terminó de moler las colas y Hermione pudo cortar las raíces con tranquilidad.

Comenzaron a realizar la poción ambos en silencio, Hermione leía las instrucciones y Ron las seguía.

- Dice que debemos agregar la esencia de ópalo luego de revolver tres minutos el caldero en dirección a las agujas del reloj- leyó Hermione mientras comenzaba a tomar el tiempo y revolver- Son tres gramos de ópalo y la poción debería quedar color azul claro.

Luego de los tres minutos Ron añadió la esencia de ópalo, sin embargo Hermione no pudo continuar con la siguiente instrucción ya que la poción no era de color azul claro si no...

- ¿Violeta?- se preguntó extrañada la castaña- Ron ¿Cuantos gramos mediste?

- Tres- respondió el aludido con gesto ofendido.

- Eso no es cierto- replicó la chica- o si no, no estaría violeta, si no azul, como lo dice en la pizarra.

- ¡Te he dicho que puse tres!- replicó Ron comenzando a exasperarse.

- De seguro ha sido más- insistió la chica.

- ¿Porque siempre tienes que ser tu la que tiene la razón Hermione? – preguntó el chico mientras la miraba con reproche.

Hermione no quiso seguir discutiendo con el pelirrojo, sabía de sobra que Ron jamás reconocería su error, por lo que en vez de perder el tiempo en una discusión, decidió arreglar ella misma el problema, añadiendo un gramo de asfódelo para contrarrestar el exceso de ópalo.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos sin que se dirigieran la palabra, Ron había comenzado a cortar las raíces de margaritas, mientras Hermione revolvía el caldero según las instrucciones de la pizarra.

- ¿Las espinas de pez de león las tienes tú?- preguntó Hermione -mientras seguía revolviendo.

- Si-respondió el chico con voz seca.

- ¿Las contaste?

- Si, ¿que no las vez?- preguntó algo exasperado el pelirrojo- ¡Incluso separé las que medían menos de 3 centímetros de las que eran más grandes! ¡Tal como dice la poción señorita premio anual!- respondió el chico, tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible que podía en su enojo, para no llamar la atención de Snape.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, esta vez Ron se había pasado en su pesadez.

- ¿Algún problema con eso Ronald? Que yo sepa estamos trabajando juntos en esto y no veo que pongas de tu parte para que trabajemos bien- dijo la castaña.

- ¿Soy yo el del problema? Es que no te cansas jamás de mandar y controlar todo Hermione – replicó el chico enrojeciendo.

- Eso no es cierto, lo que ocurre Ronald Weasley es que eres tan orgulloso que no permites que te digan nada, además por si no te has dado cuenta esto lo hago por los dos.

- Es obvio que subestimas mi talento en pociones ¿No Hermione? Siempre siendo la más lista en todo, por eso reconoce que te morías de envidia cuando Harry era mejor que tú en sexto año- dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos las espinas de pez de león.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso- dijo la chica mientras sus ojos enrojecían por la rabia y la tristeza que habían provocado las palabras de su amigo.

- ¡Te duele que te digan la verdad Hermione!- contraatacó el pelirrojo mientras en un ademán violento lanzaba las espinas al caldero.

Sin embargo la mirada de terror de Hermione fue demasiado tarde para hacer que el pelirrojo reaccionara, y fue la gran explosión en el aula lo que les hizo darse cuenta de que Ron había echado el puñado de espinas mayores a los 3 cm. y no las pequeñas, tal como decía la poción.

Una vez que la gran nube de humo se hubo disipado, las caras de los gryffindors presentes eran un poema, mientras que en las de los slytherins reinaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla en ellas. Nunca, en los 7 años estudiando en Hogwarts, ningún alumno pudo imaginar ver como el caldero de la alumna ejemplar Hermione Granger estallaría en una clase de Pociones, ni en los sueños de burlas más grandes de los slytherins se hubieran imaginado ver a Granger haciendo estallar su caldero para luego quedar bañada en el contenido de éste.

- ¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!- gritó Snape mientras se acercaba al banco de los desafortunados chicos- Y ambos están castigados por alterar el orden de mi clase, se quedarán después de clases para resolver el castigo.

- Bonita forma de empezar el año comadreja, haciendo estallar el caldero junto a tu novia sangre sucia... – dijo Malfoy por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que varios slytherins escucharan y se rieran- ¿Problemas de pareja? ¿El pobretón no te satisface lo suficiente Granger? Que pena...

- Cierra tu bocota Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Potter...¿Acaso estas celoso? ¿Quisieras ser tu el que estuviese con Granger bañados en aquel patético intento de poción?

Varios slytherins rieron mientras miraban burlonamente a los gryffindors.

- Al menos Longbottom debe estar feliz de no ser el más patético de la clase... al menos esta vez- añadió el rubio al minuto que sonaba el timbre y todos guardaban un poco de poción en frasquitos para luego dejarlas sobre la mesa del profesor.

Hermione y Ron que seguían bañados por la poción (ahora color verde musgo), se acercaron sin hablar a la mesa del profesor.

- Hoy en mi despacho a las 9 de la noche- dijo el profesor.

- Tenemos ronda de prefectos señor- dijo Hermione intentando ser lo más digna que se podía teniendo el cabello y la capa llena de la espesa poción, además de las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado, más que de costumbre.

- Entonces vendrán mañana a las 9 de la noche a mi despacho ambos.

Luego de salir del aula y alejarse a una distancia prudente del aula de Pociones, Hermione estalló.

- ¡¡¿¿NO PODÍAS CONTROLAR TU CARACTER??!!

- MIRA QUIEN HABLA DE CARACTER CONTROLADO- respondió el pelirrojo volviendo a tomar un color digno de confundirse con su cabello.

- POR TU CULPA Y TU MAL CARACTER HICIMOS ESTALLAR EL CALDERO Y YA ESTAMOS CASTIGADOS EN NUESTRO PRIMER DIA RONALD- dijo Hermione quien en poco tiempo había llamado ya varias veces por su nombre completo a su amigo, lo que demostraba que estaba realmente enojada.

- ¡SI NO FUERAS UNA MANDONA YO NO ME HUBIERA EXASPERADO!

- SI NO FUERAS TAN CERRADO DE MENTE NO TENDRÍA QUE IMPORTATE LA AYUDA

- ¿JAMÁS ADMITIRÁS QUE TE EQUIVOCAS CIERTO?- preguntó a gritos el pelirrojo mientras movía los brazos hacia arriba y abajo en gesto de exasperación

- No tengo que admitir nada- dijo Hermione acercándose al rostro del pelirrojo y hablando en un tono de voz intimidantemente calmado, mientras se daba la vuelta dejando al chico solo en la mitad del pasillo.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Mi hermano es un idiota- añadió la pelirroja luego de escuchar lo que le contaba Hermione- ¿Y que pasó con pasó con Peeves? Te escuche murmurar sobre él y Croockshanks.

- Después que dejé a Ron en aquel pasillo y me dirigí a la sala común de Gryffindor para cambiarme me tropecé con Peeves , quien me reventó en la cabeza dos bombas de agua, al parecer estaba esperando que pasara alguien por ahí hacía bastante tiempo, ya que no se cansaba de repetir "Por fin, por fin".

- Dios, Hermione, eso si que es tener mala suerte- dijo Ginny mirando con comprensión a su amiga.

- Y Croockshanks se comió mi libro de Transformaciones, ¡Primera vez que ese gato idiota se mete con mis útiles del colegio! Y tenía que ser hoy- dijo con apesumbramiento la castaña- Además ahora me espera la ronda con Malfoy, Ginny... ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Porque no me asesinas ahora y así me salvas del sufrimiento?- preguntó con dramatismo la chica.

- Oh Hermione, tranquila- respondió la más pequeña de los Weasley- Sé que tuviste un mal día, pero al menos no terminaste yendo a la enfermería como Malfoy...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione dejando el tenedor sobre el plato mientras miraba a su amiga.

- Eso me lo contó Amy Rooster, la hermana mayor de mi amiga Claire, de Ravenclaw, que mientras compartían la clase de Herbología, junto a los slytherins, por una torpeza de Goyle, al parecer golpeó a Malfoy y este cayó inconciente al piso, tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería, aunque al parecer no fue nada grave, ya que lo vi luego por los pasillos junto a Zabini.

- Malfoy anda extraño...- comentó Hermione, mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes mientras divisaba una cabeza rubia.

- Es cierto, se ve más... ¿agotado? Aunque el club de admiradoras lo sigue idolatrando de igual manera- añadió Ginny.

La castaña bufó con enfado.

- No se que le pueden encontrar a Malfoy- replicó la muchacha mientras continuaba mirando al chico en la mesa de Slytherin, quien en esos momentos conversaba con Zabini.

- Es guapo- dijo Ginny, ganándose una mirada de espanto de su amiga- ¿Que? Es la verdad, y no puedes negar que tiene un cuerpo envidiable, además es...

- Ginny estoy comiendo, al menos respeta este momento para no llenarme la cabeza con una charla tan vomitiva como cuales son las virtudes de Malfoy en el sector femenino de la ...- sin embargo la castaña no pudo continuar hablando al percatarse que un par de ojos grises estaban fijos en ella, había sido una idiota y no se había dado cuenta de que había estado observando a Malfoy durante mucho tiempo, y ahora las orbes grises del chico estaban fijos en los suyos.

Sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, en que ninguno de los dos parecía querer cortar con el contacto, Hermione sentía como la mirada del rubio parecía atravesarla, y un leve temblor le recorrió la espalda.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo Ginny mientras blandía su mano sobre el rostro de la castaña en un intento de sacarla de su ensimismamiento, cortando inconcientemente el contacto visual - ¿Donde estabas? Te quedaste muda de un momento a otro...

- ¿Que?- preguntó sobresaltada la chica mientras miraba a Ginny aún sin salir de su asombro- No es nada... me quedé pensando... creo que iré a la sala común antes de hacer la ronda Ginny, nos vemos después- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía del gran comedor, sin percatarse que era observada por un par de ojos grises.

En la mesa de las serpientes, Zabini observaba a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojos mientras casi terminaba su plato, reconocía que le había preocupado lo ocurrido en Herbología, sabía que Goyle podía ser un mazo de acero al golpear, pero no contaba con que Malfoy se desplomara al piso inconciente por un simple golpe en el hombro... detalle que solo el percibió, ya que el resto creyó que Goyle le había golpeado la cabeza, y por ende el desmayo, y Goyle... Goyle era demasiado idiota para percatarse en donde había golpeado al rubio.

- Si continuas mirándome así Zabini creo que tendré que golpearte- dijo el rubio apaciblemente mientras seguía comiendo.

Blaise comenzó a reír por el comentario, sabía que era la forma "cortes" de Draco de hacerle saber que le incomodaba su mirada.

- No te preocupes, no es necesario que me golpees- dijo el chico- es solo que me extrañó lo ocurrido hoy en Herbología...

- Goyle me golpeó idiota, ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que después de un golpe como el de aquel troll comenzara a bailar de felicidad?

Zabini se limitó a terminarse su plato luego para irse a la sala común. Sin embargo cuando ya se había levantado se acercó a Draco.

- Suerte en la ronda con Granger... –dijo el moreno, mientras bajaba la voz solo para que el rubio escuchara- ...y cuida que no te vaya a golpear el hombro...

Draco se volteó hacia el chico con mirada furiosa, sabía que Zabini era un chico astuto, pero no contaba con que fuera atando cabos con tanta rapidez como parecía estar haciéndolo. Zabini le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y se alejó de la mesa de las serpientes saliendo del gran comedor. Draco terminó de comer y miró su reloj, debía comenzar la ronda a las 10 de la noche, faltaba media hora, y aún estaba molesto por la agudeza de Blaise, se levantó de la mesa, ganándose miradas coquetas de bastantes chicas, y salió con paso elegante del gran comedor, ignorando por primera vez las insinuaciones de las muchachas que lo miraban de manera descaradamente sensual, pero no se encontraba de humor como para pasar el tiempo con una de las chicas hermosas y superficiales de siempre.

Y como por arte de magia las 10 de la noche ya habían llegado, y mientras la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en sus salas comunes, conversando y riéndose con sus compañeros, cuatro chicos caminaban por los pasillos con el mismo animo como si fueran a cumplir su sentencia de muerte, y es que para Hermione, entre morir en la hoguera y pasar mas de dos horas con Malfoy era prácticamente lo mismo.

Hermione iba caminando varios metros delante de Ron, no se habían dirigido la palabra y la chica estaba muy lejos de desear hacerlo, los ecos de los pasos de ambos gryffindors rebotaban en los oídos de los prefectos, denotando el silencio incomodo y tenso de la situación, ambos llegaron a las puertas del gran comedor, donde debían reunirse con los slytherins para dividirse y comenzar las rondas. En el lugar ya estaban las dos serpientes, quienes conversaban en voz baja y detuvieron la charla al ver a los recién llegados.

- Nos vemos luego Draco- dijo Pansy mirándolo de manera cómplice.

El aludido solo le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, provocando un suspiro de Pansy y un bufido de Hermione, la slytherin se acercó a Ron.

- Vamos por el lado Sur comadreja- dijo la chica cambiando su rostro sonriente a uno completamente duro hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ni siquiera pienses que voy a aceptar tus insultos Parkinson!- replicó Ron con enfado.

Pansy comenzó a reír burlonamente mientras se alejaba con Ron, dejando a Hermione y Draco solos frente al gran comedor. El silencio rodeó a ambos prefectos, Draco miró de soslayo a la gryffindor y comenzó a caminar, Hermione se quedó unos segundos viendo al slytherin alejarse y comenzó a caminar junto a él, ambos en silencio.

Comenzaron a recorrer el primer piso del ala norte del castillo, los pasillos estaban desiertos, iluminados tenuemente por antorchas, la luz de la luna entraba por algunos de los ventanales más grandes marcando formas extrañas en el piso en conjunto con las sombras. Ambos chicos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, Hermione por su parte repasaba su pésimo día, mientras deseaba terminar lo más luego aquella ronda; Draco por su parte, seguía algo furioso por haber sido lo suficientemente descuidado con el golpe de Goyle y haberle dado la posibilidad a Zabini de comenzar a sospechar cosas, por otra parte el estar paseando por el castillo con la "sangre sucia" le parecía completamente descabellado, irreal, casi cómico. Miró a la chica de reojo, quien caminaba altiva mirando hacia adelante, por la tensión de su rostro el chico pudo percibir que estaba furiosa por algo, y comprendió el porque, Malfoy estaba seguro que la explosión del caldero en Pociones había sido por culpa de la comadreja, después de todo, el pobretón había demostrado ser siempre un patético en aquella asignatura, no así Granger, quien después de él mismo, por mucho que odiara aceptarlo, era la mejor de la clase.

Draco comenzaba a mosquearle el silencio absoluto, y después de una media hora rondando los pasillos del primer piso en absoluto silencio se dispuso a hablar.

- Bonita demostración en Pociones Granger- dijo en tono irónico el rubio, después de todo, lo único que quería era molestarla para pasar el tiempo más rápido.

Hermione siguió caminando ignorando por completo el comentario del chico.

- Un cuadro bastante patético... siempre supe de tu limitado talento mágico por ser una sangre sucia, pero creo que nunca pensé que llegarías tan bajo a hacer explotar un caldero con una poción tan simple- continuó provocando el rubio viendo con satisfacción como las facciones de la chica se endurecían aún más.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso.

- ¿Pretendes ignorarme impura? ¿Tan débiles son los de tu clase que ni siquiera puedes enfrentarte en un debate verbal?- preguntó el chico arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal.

En ese momento Hermione se volteó con rapidez hacia el chico, pillándolo desprevenido, ya que no se esperaba esa actitud violenta de la chica, quien lo empujó contra la pared apuntándolo con su varita al cuello.

- No voy a continuar tolerando tus insultos Malfoy- dijo la chica mirándolo con odio.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?- preguntó el rubio desafiante mientras acercaba su rostro al de la castaña sin importarle la presión de la varita de la chica contra su cuello.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros y las obres grises del rubio no quitaban la vista de los mieles de Hermione, sus respiraciones eran profundas y rápidas.

La chica continuó sosteniendo la vista por unos segundos, para luego separarse bruscamente de él, continuando el ascenso por los escalones que quedaban al segundo piso.

Draco la miró subir las escaleras con paso firme y altivo y sintió una punzada de odio hacia aquella gryffindor, le exasperaba esa seguridad, le sacaba de sus casillas esos aires de superioridad y suficiencia por parte de alguien, quien al parecer del chico, valía menos que su reloj de muñeca.

- ¿Huyes?- replicó el chico mientras la alcanzaba en poco tiempo en el pasillo.

- Te ignoro Malfoy, algo mucho más útil con los sujetos como tú- respondió la chica mientras doblaban por el pasillo del aula de Encantamientos.

- ¿Sujetos como yo? Ah, ya entiendo Granger, te refieres sujetos _superiores a ti_- dijo el rubio marcando la última frase solo para seguir provocando a la chica.

- Como quieras creerlo Malfoy, la verdad no me importa lo que pienses.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Malfoy no respondió nada, volviendo a reinar el silencio entre ambos prefectos. Recorrieron el segundo piso de toda el ala norte sin toparse con nadie, salvo con el fantasma de Nick casi decapitado, quien saludó cortésmente a Hermione mientras que a Malfoy solo le dedicó una mirada severa.

Continuaron recorriendo los pasillos, mientras el tiempo parecía correr lentamente, y los pasillos hacerse interminables, el silencio volvía a hacerse asfixiante, ahora no solo para Malfoy, si no también para Hermione, quien estaba acostumbrada a conversar, y no gustaba de demasiados silencios cuando estaba con alguien.

- El Miércoles nosotros recorreremos el ala Norte- dijo Hermione de pronto.

Draco se encogió de hombros, indiferente a las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Puedes decirle tu a Parkinson para que se ponga de acuerdo con Ron?- preguntó la chica sin mirar al rubio.

Draco la miró de soslayo enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Y porque no le dices tu al pobretón?- preguntó el chico.

Hermione dudó si responder o no a Malfoy, sabía que la respuesta que le diera, sería fuente para nuevas burlas del rubio.

- Yo no hablaré con Ron, por lo que tendrás que coordinar tú con Parkinson- respondió Hermione con evasivas.

Draco se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera también.

- Tú no me ordenas nada sangre sucia- dijo con desprecio.

- No te lo estoy ordenando, de hecho te "pedí" si podías hablar tu con ella- replicó la chica sin inmutarse por las palabras del rubio.

El muchacho la miró unos instantes antes de volver a caminar por el pasillo.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque no hablarás con la comadreja?- preguntó irónico.

- Porque estamos peleados y no pienso hablarle- respondió la gryffindor.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque yo no hablaré con Parkinson.

Hermione giró violentamente su cabeza hacia él mirándolo con enfado.

- No tenías ningún inconveniente en hablar con ella antes de comenzar la ronda, no veo porque no puedes hablar con ella después de esta ronda- dijo la castaña bastante irritada.

- Porque no me apetece hacerlo- replicó el rubio caminando sin si quiera mirarla.

- ¿No te apetece hablar con Parkinson?

- La verdad que HABLAR no, cosas más interesantes si...- respondió con malicia el slytherin, haciendo que Hermione enrojeciera levemente por el descaro del chico con el comentario. Ella sabía la fama que tenía Malfoy en Hogwarts, de ser un conquistador y casanovas empedernido, con éxito en todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts, y una fama de besador excelente... además de ser buenísimo en la cama, cada vez que Hermione escuchaba a una chica vanagloriarse por haber pasado la noche con Malfoy bufaba con exasperación, ella no le veía nada de lo que sentirse orgullosa por haber pasado la noche y haber entregado algo tan intimo a un completo idiota y narcisista como Malfoy.

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta que completaron la ronda, llegando ambos a las afueras del gran comedor donde ya los esperaban los otros dos prefectos, Ron con cara de enojo y las orejas rojas por los intentos de contenerse y no lanzarle una imperdonable a Parkinson, mientras que la chica miraba hacia otro lado con expresión aburrida y asqueada.

- Draco por fin, ¡ya no soportaba más!- dijo la chica caminando hacia Malfoy contoneando notoriamente las caderas mientras se acercaba al chico.

El slytherin sonrió soberbiamente mirando a la pelinegra acercarse... sin embargo su mirada desvió hacia un torbellino castaño que pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo a él o a la comadreja, siguiendo su caminar seguro y altivo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, el rubio percibió la mirada atónita y enfadada del pelirrojo por la actitud de la castaña, volvió a ver a la gryffindor, quien en esos momentos cruzaba un gran ventanal siendo iluminado su contorno por la luz de la luna, y el rubio no pudo dejar de notar el casi imperceptible contoneo de la chica en su caminar seguro, delineado por unas sutiles pero a la vez insinuantes curvas... Se reprendió a si mismo por darse licencia para hacer algo tan bajo como observar a una sangre sucia, por mucho que llamara su atención por aquel caminar...

El slytherin volvió a posar su vista en Pansy, para luego marcar más su sonrisa de soberbia, mientras se alejaba con la chica hacia la sala común de slytherin... probablemente aquella noche sería larga...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Aburrido? ¿Interesante? ¿Una basura? ¡Dejen reviews! Quiero saber sus opiniones, sus sospechas, su inquietudes, lo que quieran poner, aveces es interesante leer cosas de ustedes, asi como yo les dije que me gustaba el surf xD y que por cierto no tiene nada que ver con Harry Potter xD ahahah**

**Besos**

**Saludos cordiales**

**Espero sus review **

**hasta la próxima**

**Pamina**

**P.D: Gracias a ****beautifly92**** (Debo decirte muchísimas gracias beautifly, yaa que incursionando por los foros de Harry Potter, leí que pusiste que entre tus Dramiones favoritos estaba el mío "Frente a frente nuevamente", de verdad que me halagó en demasía tu mención, de hecho has sido la única que me ha nombrado en ese foro xD ahahah por eso te lo agradezco aún más :) -- ****megumi1909**** -- ****lauriska malfoy**** -- ****karyta34**** -- annie -- bele por dejarme review en el capitulo anterior, se les agradece por kilos:) prometo responder reviews en este cap. **

**P.D: Vean la película "La vie en rose"... la vida de Edith Piaf... es interesantísima. además la protagonista fue nominada al oscar 2008 como mejor actriz por este papel, yo la vi, y quedé impactada, un PAPELAZO... aah y escuchen la canción "La vie en rose" la amooo desde hace siglos, aunque prefiero la versión de Louis Armstrong antes que la de Edith Piaf... pero bueno...ustedes escogen xD**


End file.
